


The Alleyway Scene, Continued

by aeronwyn



Series: Extended Scenes from The Mortal Instruments [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Extended Scene, F/M, Fingering, Oral, Rain Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeronwyn/pseuds/aeronwyn
Summary: What if Isabelle hadn't interrupted?All characters, settings, & etc. belong to Cassandra Clare.





	The Alleyway Scene, Continued

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by OncerwholockianSG1 (see comments on the first work in this series). 
> 
> As always, comments welcome!
> 
> If you've got another scene (sexual or non-sexual, pretty much any pairing) that you'd like to see, then let me know! I'm always open to requests.

“Kiss me then.” The words fell from Clary’s lips almost without a thought, propelled in equal measure by the aching in her heart and the hunger in her body. Jace obeyed.

 

In an instant, his lips were pressed against hers in relief and desperation. Though her eyes had been open only moments before, they were now closed against the rain the cooled her upturned face. She had never been more aware of the heat of his hands, had never _really_ felt it in her bones as she did in the alleyway. They travelled down her body, rolling along her breasts, finding each nipple and tugging gently until they stood straight against the fabric of her dress, pulling her lower back towards him, slipping beneath the hem of her dress to clutch at her legs. His whole body was pressed close, his lips were pulling at hers, her hands were in his hair—but it wasn’t enough. Every inch of her wanted him _closer, closer, closer_ … Her mind chanted at her as she wrapped her legs around his waist and rubbed herself against him.

 

Clary could feel the moan that escaped Jace’s mouth and set her lips tingling. She bit his lip ever so gently and slid her tongue across it. She could taste the very same hunger that was pulsing through her veins. Then his fingers ripped through her tights (weakened by the dancing and the rain) and touched bare skin at last. Her hands were all over his torso before she could even catch her breath, and the feel of his slick skin was glorious. There were scars, muscles, bones, fading runes—though she couldn’t see them, they tickled the pads of her fingers, flexed and moved under her eager touch, and all the while Jace was almost weeping with desire and heartache. Clary batted her eyes open just a sliver and saw it—saw _him_ , his golden hair and his golden eyes and his golden skin half visible through his wet shirt, his grace and selfless devotion, everything she had missed in recent days.

 

He withdrew from the kiss and pressed their foreheads together. Their eyes locked as he slid his right hand along her thigh, tearing open the tights along the way, and pausing at the juncture of her legs. Her dress was hiked up now, and the patches of exposed skin were tingling in the cool, damp air. In her hazy thoughts, Clary gave silent thanks that Isabelle had convinced her to forgo panties (“Oh, please, the tights will be more than enough. It’ll be hot in there—you’ll want the ventilation. And besides, any VPL would _ruin_ the look.”). She allowed one of her hands to graze the steadily-growing bulge in the front of his jeans. Through the wet fabric, she could almost feel the outlines of each piece of him—but then his finger was stroking her through the front of her tights, and there was a question in his eyes that made her heart pound. By way of answer, she wriggled her hips ever so gently so that his finger rubbed against her again. She could feel herself throbbing against his touch, and was certain that he could feel it, too.

 

The world around them froze, neither one even daring to breathe as he finally drew the tear in her tights all the way up and began tracing small circles around her entrance, fingers moving smoothly along her skin with the help of rain and Clary’s own wetness. When his finger at last slipped inside her, a sigh escaped her and her eyes closed once more. She tried to move herself up and down, to satisfy her body’s craving, but she simply didn’t have the leverage with her legs around his waist. Jace, however, understood her unspoken request, and began sliding his finger in and out with agonizing slowness. Clary moaned and clutched at his back, leaving little red crescents where her nails dug in. She began laying kisses on his neck, his collarbones, anywhere she could reach, biting and sucking on the skin to leave subtle marks behind. Jace was moaning too—she could feel it rather than hear it; the blood was pounding in her ears, but his neck vibrated against her lips with every sound he made.

 

When a second finger joined the first, Clary wrapped her arms around Jace’s neck and pulled herself up just a little higher to give Jace better access. It was all the invitation he needed. His hand began moving faster and faster, slowly but surely bringing Clary closer and closer to the edge. Just as her muscles began to tighten down around him, Jace pulled his hand free and left her in an agony of waiting. Her eyes flew open with shock and she looked at him with no small amount of rebuke.

 

“Not yet,” he breathed against her cheek. “Not… not yet. I’m not done… apologizing.”

 

“You call this an apology?” Clary murmured, eyes flicking down to his parted and flushed lips.

 

“Of a sort.”

 

“Well, I think I have some apologizing to do, too.” She smiled a little as she rubbed herself against his groin, feeling his hard length straining against the confines of his jeans. Jace groaned again, and kissed her neck.

 

“Oh yeah? And what does that look like?” Jace said, pressing his palm to her breast. The cold air and his attentions had drawn Clary’s nipples into small, firm peaks, and they pressed back against Jace’s palm.

 

“Something like this, perhaps?” Clary slid off the broken speaker and stood before him, gazing up at his golden eyes as her hands slowly travelled down his body. Her nimble artist’s fingertips traced the elegant lines of his muscled back and stomach, making their way towards the zipper of his jeans. When she finally rubbed her palm across the protrusion there, his eyelids fluttered and he let out a small sigh.

 

Clary slowly unfastened his jeans and drew them downward, allowing his cock to spring free. She wrapped her fingers around his length and began with small strokes. As she moved, the calluses on her hands provoked small, delicious moans. Clary couldn’t hold back a smug grin—not that Jace noticed, as his face was turned skyward, breathing in the fresh air and reveling in each little touch. When he was almost quivering with need, she finally knelt down before him, sliding one hand down to cradle and caress his testicles. She nuzzled the small forest of golden curls between his well-muscled legs before guiding him towards her mouth. Already damp from the rain, Clary’s lips slid easily along his shaft in lingering kisses. She would give him what he wanted, of course—but not without a little teasing first. Jace looked down, his breath already uneven, and nearly melted at the sight.

 

“God, Clary…” he moaned, bringing one hand down to tangle in her hair. “Please…”

 

“What’s that? Did you need something?” She murmured, taking secret satisfaction in the way he shivered as her breath passed over his damp skin.

 

“Oh you… you know what you’re doing to me” he said with a chuckle. “Sly thing.”

 

“Who, me?” She smiled back up at him, and quick as lightning drew him completely into her mouth, opening her throat to accommodate his full length. Jace gasped, seizing her shoulder, his mouth falling open in silent shock and overwhelming pleasure. Her tongue bathed his tender skin, rubbing over his engorged veins, as she gazed up at him with smiling eyes. He braced himself against the wall with one hand, and used the other to caress her cheek. Slowly, painstakingly, she began to bob her head, wrapping him up with one hand to keep him warm. As she started to move faster and faster, Jace’s hand found its way to the back of her head. Clary could feel herself growing wetter and wetter as she watched his face contort in pleasure, felt his hips moving, tasted his pre-cum on her tongue. He began actively thrusting, perhaps without even meaning to, and within minutes he was almost at the breaking point.

 

“Clary, I’m… I’m so close.” Jace was panting now with the effort of holding himself back.

 

She pulled back just long enough to say in dusky tones, “go on, then. Accept my apology.”

 

He returned to thrusting faster and faster. When he finally came, it was with a soft, lingering cry. Clary swallowed him down almost without thinking. The sight of her Jace in such ecstasy was intoxicating, empowering—and just so, so hot. At last, Jace withdrew from her mouth and pulled her upwards, kissing her full on the mouth and tasting himself there.

 

“Well. That was… quite the apology,” he said, pressing his forehead against hers. They were both breathing heavily from the exertion, but Jace wasn’t done with her yet. In a moment of wanton daring, he decided to let his cock hang out as he made his own apology—there was something glorious about the sensation of cool rain dripping down on to his still throbbing flesh. “My turn.”

 

Clary’s tongue flicked out to wet her lips in nervous anticipation. Jace smoothed his hands down along her back, feeling the gentle curves of her hips and ass, kissing her with the slow-burning heat of passion. The fingers of one hand slipped beneath the neckline of her dress to cup her breast and roll her nipple between index and thumb. Her skin was as soft as any he had touched before. At last, his hands returned to her thighs and lifted her up to his shoulders. She felt the bricks of the alleyway scrape her back, drawing the straps of her dress down off her shoulders, leaving her nipples exposed to the cool night rain. If they had been hard before, now they positively ached.

 

But she couldn’t have cared less. Jace was there, gazing up at her with an expression scarcely short of worship, and his breath was deliciously warm between her legs. The training of the last few months was paying off—she was dimly aware of her muscles shifting to maintain her balance and to hold her upright. She waited, breathing fast and shallow. But Jace didn’t move. He was waiting for something—for a sign from her, she realized.

 

“Well? Aren’t you going to tell me how sorry you are?” Her voice was smooth and low, but her whole body was quivering with nervous anticipation.

 

“I thought you’d never ask.” There was a tremor in his voice, _almost_ masked by his usual honeyed tones. The words ghosted along her skin and then, in a small movement that Clary would never forget, his lips and tongue were against her. He was moving slowly, sucking and scraping his teeth against her skin ever so gently. His world was rainwater, and the salt and radiant warmth between Clary’s thighs, and the movement of her breasts with each breath and little motion. And her world was rainwater, too, and the wet heat of his mouth in a new place, and the way his eyes flicked up to hers from time to time.

 

One of his hands left her thigh, and she compensated by pressing a palm against the bricks. She didn’t have long to wonder why he had moved, because only a moment later his fingers were sliding in and out of her again with increasing speed. She could barely breathe. It took mere seconds for Clary to feel the pressure gathering in her abdomen once more.

 

“I’m… I’m…” She couldn’t formulate the sentence, but Jace’s eyes locked with hers and she knew that he understood. He hummed his assent and the vibration sent Clary over the edge with a short gasp, her entire body shaking with the throes of pleasure and the exertion of maintaining her balance. The next thing she knew, she was resting on the speaker again, her legs around his waist, his relaxing cock brushing against her thigh, his forehead pressed against hers, chest rising and falling rapidly. Jace’s hands slid gently up her arms, guiding the straps of her dress back into place. With a deft movement, he tucked himself back into his jeans as well.

 

“Are you all right?” He asked, caressing her sides and back.

 

Clary took a deep breath and steadied herself. “Yes.” She drew her head back and looked into his eyes. “Yes, very much so. Apology accepted, I suppose.” Jace laughed a little, and kissed her softly.


End file.
